


Covet

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Porn Battle, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Sigils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki leaves his magical marks upon Thor's back and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn) and the following prompt words - Marvel Cinematic Universe, Loki Laufeyson/Thor Odinson, always, tattoos, possessive, covet, magic,

Thor awakened to the feel of Loki’s fingers against his naked back, tracing fine lines against sweaty skin. Thor shifted against the bed, feeling a little discomfited beneath the other’s touch; while Loki often touched him, with equal parts pride, covetousness, lust, even anger in his eyes, Thor did not remember his touch hurting before, nor having that same sense of buzzing magic inherent in pliant fingertips. 

Thor tried to twist away when the discomfort turned into true pain; Loki hissed in anger at him and Thor stilled, more at the anger in Loki’s tone rather than at the stinging slap the other bestowed upon Thor’s bare behind. 

“Lie still, brother,” Loki purred, anger seeping into his words now. “Or I shall slip and make a mistake; I don’t think either one of us would wish such a thing, right now.” 

“What are you even doing?” Thor asked, sleep still clogging his throat and making his voice thick and drawling.

That at least made Loki smile; that sleepiness had been placed there by Loki himself and the love-making they’d partaken in earlier that evening. Loki had been particularly needy and he’d worn Thor out. 

Thor did not receive an answer from Loki; instead, Loki merely shushed him and returned to his self-appointed, and still mysterious, task. Thor could feel sharp pains digging into his skin, accompanied by the occasional green glow of Loki’s magic sparking through the air; it felt almost as though Loki’s magic was working its way into Thor’s very body, modifying him somehow. While it still caused him discomfort and a little pain, Thor decided to remain still; whatever Loki was up to had piqued Thor’s curiosity. 

Thor’s sudden stillness seemed to please Loki, for he smiled, and his face looked more relaxed than it had been previously. Thor watched him for a while, at the way the Trickster’s thin lips curved into a smile, and at the way that the other’s dark brows still pulled down low in a frown of concentration. Finally, Loki’s hands eased away and the Trickster nodded at Thor in satisfaction, that self-satisfied smirk that seemed peculiar to Loki inherent upon his face. 

“You may observe my handiwork,” Loki said, imperiously, as he held a mirror up between them.

Thor sat up carefully, winced a little at the stretch and burn of abused skin upon his back, before he tried to see what Loki had done using the mirror’s reflection. While he couldn’t see much, he saw enough to know that somehow Loki had marked sigils into his back; fantastic runes for protection and ownership, coupled with Loki’s own name across one shoulderblade. The results were quite beautiful, Thor thought, although he couldn’t help the surge of surprise, curiosity, even confusion from flowing through him.

“Why?” he asked, quietly, as he turned a curious gaze upon Loki. 

“Do you not see the way that Sif looks at you? Or the way various other ladies of the court stare at you with covetous eyes?” Loki asked, and there was that sly look that Thor was so familiar with in his green eyes.

“I am not unaware,” Thor said, slowly. “But you must know that I have never dallied with any of them, despite their various offers.” 

“I know this and am grateful for your humility and restraint,” Loki conceded, with a slow dip of his head. “But still, one must not be too careful. I want all the realms and Asgard to know just who you belong to. These markings should leave no one in any doubt that you are mine.” 

“They know, already, Loki,” Thor said. “I promised myself to you years ago. They are only looking, nothing more.” 

“And one day those looks will not be looks any more. One day you will slip and fall and betray me with another,” Loki said, and his voice was a venomous purr. “I will not allow that, for you are mine and mine alone.” 

“I am yours; you know this. I always have been, and so shall I ever be,” Thor said, vehemently, as he finally twisted around so that he could stare into Loki’s face. “You did not need to do something so permanent.” 

“Do you not like them?” Loki asked and there was a true note of grievance in his voice and in his face at that.

Thor growled in frustration; Loki knew just how to press the right buttons and make him feel foolish, defenceless, inadequate. 

“I do, brother; they are perfect, as you well know they are,” Thor said, through gritted teeth. 

“Well, then, let that be the end of it,” Loki said, with distinct and sudden pride in his voice. “You are mine.” 

“Always,” Thor replied, as he turned back to Loki.

He leant in, tried to steal a kiss, yet Loki drew away, a feral grin in his eyes which stretched his lips wide over glittering teeth. 

“Loki,” Thor said, with a groan in his voice. “Please.” 

“No, Thor. You almost insulted me just now,“ Loki said, as he turned away. “You almost rejected my gift to you.” 

“I did not mean to. I just did not understand your need to mark what was already Yours,” Thor said, reaching out to twirl one finger through a flick of Loki’s dark hair. “Please, Loki. Let me love you, just for a little while. I want to thank you for all that you have done, and to let you know that I really am yours.” 

Loki turned back to Thor and there was a mockingly thoughtful expression upon his face; Thor knew that the other was purposefully biding his time. He grinned, not fooled for an instant. Loki grinned back and there was a sudden flash of understanding between them that was all too rare for all of Loki’s trickery and lies and manipulations. 

Again, Thor leant in and Loki allowed the contact that time, lips brushing against lips in the most fleeting of kisses. Thor leant in again, kisses turning needy and desperate; he was surprised when Loki allowed them. Thor pressed Loki back down into the sheets; Loki settled himself beneath Thor easily, long limbs adjusting to Thor’s greater weight and body mass easily. Thor reached for the lube yet Loki stilled his hand with a firm shake of his head and a slender fingered caress to Thor’s inner wrist.

“I am prepared,” he said, with a smirk into Thor’s grinning face.

“Why am I not surprised by this?” Thor asked, with a sudden laugh that rumbled in his chest and turned the evening shadows to joy. 

Loki did not answer; instead, he stared impatiently up at Thor, a look in his eyes detailing every second, every minute that was ticking away from them. Thor sighed and slid his hand between them, to find that Loki had not lied for once; he was prepared, slick with oils and loose from Loki’s own fingers. He guided himself into Loki slowly, allowing the other to adjust to him before he started to thrust into him, keeping each action slow and smooth until he was certain that Loki could take more. 

With every thrust, he tried to pour affirmations into Loki’s body and soul, that he would not stray, that he would never be anyone else’s other than Loki’s himself. He felt the weight of the other’s hands upon him, fingers stroking in soothing caresses against his hot skin as he continued thrusting hard into Loki, words of possession and want and need flowing from his lips, coupled with Loki’s name and screams of love and desire. 

And when he came it was with Loki’s name heavy upon his lips, body arched back as he climaxed inside the Trickster; he was only dimly aware of Loki’s own climax sticky between them, too lost in the flow of release and ecstasy that claimed him. He ease away when finally it was over, a satisfied smirk playing across his face. 

“I think I have proved that I ma yours, Loki,” he said, and he sounded smug to his own ears.

“Not quite,” Loki said, with a disgusted little huff in Thor’s direction. “I want you to prove it to me a few more times yet before I believe you.” 

“You are insatiable, brother,” Thor said, with another rumbling laugh.

“Not quite as insatiable as you, brother,” Loki said, with a mischievous smirk at Thor. “You enjoy sex even more than I do.”

“Maybe so, but you cannot tell me that you don’t get enjoyment out of it too,” Thor said.

“That goes without saying,” Loki said, with a huff. 

Thor grinned at that, and returned his gaze to the ceiling. There was silence then between them, a silence that dragged on long into the evening, broken only by soft moans occasionally, ebbing and waning with loud cries and hushed whimpers, promises exchanged in heated candle-light to always be true to the other.


End file.
